The present invention is directed to a device for securing insulation material to a base material by means of a receptacle fastenable to the base material and a large area-head bearing against the surface of the insulation material spaced outwardly from the base material.
A device for securing plate-shaped insulation material of different thicknesses to flat roofs is disclosed in DE-OS 34 18 028. This device is made up of a large area head and a receptacle fastened by a threaded connection to a component of the roof. The large area head is connected by a shaft projecting into a receiving bore in the receptacle and forms a single piece with the head. A positively locked connection of the large area head with the receptacle is gained by profiled surfaces on the shaft and in the receiving bore of the receptacle.
In locations where high temperature differences occur, changes in the dimensions of the insulation material take place in the form of extensive lateral displacements. Since a displacement of the large area head bearing against the surface of the insulation material relative to the receptacle fastened to the roof component is not possible in a direction extending parallel to the surface of the insulation material, accordingly, this known device cannot be used.